A Single Black Feather Yeah, We're Getting There
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: “You can’t lie to me.” He looked at me now. “I know.”


**Just a little one-shot I felt like doing. Tell me if they're OOC or anything of the sort. Heavy writing isn't really working for me these days. But oh well, It'll come back to me eventually. Please review, flames are welcome. Any criticism really, it's all good. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

We were traveling again. But as of now, we were in a little cave, a ways away from civilization. It was a peaceful night, and I was up for first watch as usual. Normally, it was my time for quiet thoughts. Little fleeting things that didn't really matter. But tonight was different, because I couldn't get _Fang _out of my head.

At all.

Period.

All day, it's been like this.

And damn if Angel hasn't had a field day with it. All I could see was Fang. His hair, and his eyes, his hands, his mouth, his wings, they were everywhere I looked. Every time I closed my eyes. All I could hear was Fang. His voice, his breath, his flapping, his heartbeat. It was the same as mine. All I could feel. All I could acknowledge.

He was everywhere, and he needed to _get away from me_. But of course, the universe has some perverse sense of humor, so she puts him next to me. While I'm on watch. And everyone else is asleep.

Thank you, universe. Thank you.

Well, I'm not gonna make it easy for him. He's gonna have to start the conversation if he wants to-

"So what's wrong?"

_Damn. You. Universe._

"Nothing." I shrugged noncommittally. I was still so attuned to him. Jeez, I could still hear his heartbeat, the exact same pace as my own. His had that was just an inch from mine, it was unbelievable, the feeling that raced through ,e. but I forced myself to stay steady, and for my breathing to stay even. It wasn't easy. And he wasn't buying it. From the corner of my eye, I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"You can't lie to me. But if you don't want to tell me then, fine." While I was stunned from hearing him talk so much, I felt him make a move to stand. He had to go say _that_? He was like, the only one who could guilt me into things without even looking at me. Lovely, isn't it?

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I've just been thinking lately. Alright?" He smiled to himself so fast I was left wondering if it was ever there at all. The smile threatening to break out over my own face was the only indication.

"What about?" Why was he picking _tonight _to ask so many damn questions? Why.

"Things."

"Like?" He officially sucks.

"Like _things_." I growled at him.

"You should tell me." I almost laughed at that.

"And why, pray tell, _should _I tell you? And what's with you? Haven't you reached your talking quota of the month? Watch it, Prince Charming. By the stroke of midnight, you'll be as mute as a stone." Okay, so that was mean. But sue me, this kid had my nerves frazzled _all day_, and there was nothing I could do about it. Of course I was gonna be frustrated and irritable, especially since I'm gonna end up awake all night again, even though I'd probably _dream _about him too, if given the chance.

I saw him frown.

"Because I _care_." And with that, he was soaring off into the night, his dark wings propelling him forward.

Okay, _I _officially suck.

"Iggy, get up. Take watch, I'll be back." He groaned but other than that, did as I asked. But with some parting words that made me wonder what he really knew.

"Fix whatever you did, Max. Or you'll lose him for good." He said something else, but I was too far gone to hear him, already soaring high and fast to find my black knight.

"Fang!" I called, as I saw him perched on a tree branch. He looked up at me, and prepared to fly away again.

"Fang, wait! Stop." I was on his branch now, close enough to see the different shades of brown in his eyes. He sighed, and flopped back down silently. I guess it was my turn this time.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You can't lie to me." He looked at me now.

"I know." His face was unreadable. But I knew him well enough to know he was thinking something over, having an internal debate. I'd think that was weird if I didn't do it so often myself. I gave him his time, and eventually, he took his index finger, and dragged it across my wrist. I looked up sharply in surprise.

"Max, I want you to do me a favor." I looked at him wearily.

"What is it." I said flatly. He almost smiled at that, just a quick twitch of his lips upward.

"Close your eyes, keep them closed. And open your hands. Can you do that for me?" I nodded quietly and closed my eyes, my palms open on my legs. Something soft and small landed in my hands. My eyes twitched for wanting to see what it was, but I left them closed. And then there was a small slight pressure on my lips.

So light, it was almost not there. I had a feeling I knew what it was. I was too shocked to move away, too shocked to do anything. My hands lay limp, my eyes shut firmly. I felt the moonlight that was cool as the sun is warm for a brief second, no matter how impossible that may seem, and then I was alone.

I knew I was.

I looked down into my hands, and saw a single feather.

One.

It was black, but the moon made it look like it had a silver edge. So soft in my hands, the edges able to cut into steel. So very like Fang. I took out some string I had in my pocket, and wore a hole into the stem like part of the feather. I tied it in a steady knot around my neck.

_Oh, Fang._

And before you start, no. We're _not _together.

But hey.

We're getting there.


End file.
